Evolve with Guts!
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: The Digimon's theme! (japanese title; Shinka de Guts) One day I'll actually finish the Theme song series...


Evolve with Guts!  
Digimon Evolvers  
by Yamato-chan  
  
AGUMON  
No matter how strong the enemy, I won't lose   
In the future I'll never be smaller than I am now   
  
~*~  
When I go to my in-training form, I've worn out. I fought for you, and whether I won or   
not if I didn't help you then I've lost. I will fight and be brave for you, and nothing shall   
stand taller than I.  
  
GABUMON  
Coolness is the other side of kindness   
True courage and will are secretly burning inside   
  
~*~  
You can still be nice and keep your cool, and if you cry I won't tell anyone. You can   
show me your true feelings, and I won't laugh at them. Love, hope, and hate are bubbling inside   
you, and sometimes hate wins over. Be strong! I know that you are just hiding your emotions.  
  
---------  
  
Because we're together we'll get stronger, if we softly put out hearts together   
We're not afraid of that unknown tomorrow, let's only look ahead   
  
---------  
  
Taichi, we'll always be friends, I'll protect you! Agumon, evolve! Greymon!   
  
~*~  
As long as I can Digivolve, nothing shall hurt you! Let's do this together!  
  
---------  
  
Yamato, you're just embarrassed, I know all about passionate feelings. Gabumon, evolve!   
Garurumon!  
  
~*~  
You should tell him how you feel! Nothing can halt true love! If you don't let him know,   
we can't fight together!  
  
BIYOMON  
I'll fly anywhere under the same sky   
And someday catch that shining rainbow  
  
~*~  
I fly for you, my wings spreading with love and compassion. The effort I make is how you   
know that I care. I'll travel the world for you, you're my best friend.  
  
PATAMON  
I believe that beyond those clouds   
There's a land where angels are laughing  
~*~  
When I'm Angemon, I have dreams. Far away is a future where I'm happy, and you're safe   
from harm. It's ok that you cried, you were young and scared. Your brother loves you, and I do   
too!  
  
---------  
  
Because we're together we'll get stronger, if we hold hands tightly   
We should be able to ride on that great wind, let's keep flying   
  
---------  
  
But I love you, Sora! Piyomon, evolve! Birdramon!   
  
~*~  
Please, never leave me! Your crest is the most importent word I know! It makes me   
Digivolve!  
  
---------  
  
Don't cry, Takeru, have courage! Patamon, evolve! Angemon!  
  
~*~  
Don't worry, I'm bigger now and I'll be strong for both of us!  
  
TENTOMON  
Good food, blue sky, everyone's happy   
There's nothing to complain about, let's take our time as we go   
  
~*~  
You make me feel small sometimes. You are so wise and kind that I am intimidated by your   
strength. Have feelings, you don't always have to be right to prove yourself to me; I know   
you're the best.  
  
GOMAMON  
I won't get worn out, I won't get spoiled, I won't over do it   
If you just relax everything's easier and you can break through the wall   
  
~*~  
I'm as energetic as they come! If you help me, we're invincible. I know we'll succeed if   
we do it together!  
  
---------  
  
Because we're together we'll get stronger, if we just look harder   
We can see an exciting view, let's take our time walking   
  
---------  
  
Koushirou, you sure are smart. Tentomon, evolve! Kabuterimon!   
  
~*~  
Your a genious! If I was stronger we could save the Digital World alone! I'll Digivolve!  
  
---------  
  
It's all right, Jou, you're a great leader. Gomamon, evolve! Ikkakumon!   
  
~*~  
Did they hurt you? Show me your crest, and lemme at 'em!  
  
PALMON  
If it's for you, Mimi, I won't lose! Palmon, evolve! Togemon!   
  
~*~  
You are pretty. I'll fight them if they don't think so!  
  
---------  
  
They say even beautiful people have problems   
But even so I like being happy, I won't forget how to smile  
  
~*~  
  
You are different, but I like that about you. You are just more pure than them. You show   
concern and compassion! Besides, who else could look as great as you?  
  
---------  
  
Because we're together we'll get stronger, if we just put away our tears   
We'll be filled with an unknown power, let's believe in ourselves   
Because we're together we'll get stronger, if we softly put out hearts together   
We're not afraid of that unknown tomorrow, let's only look ahead   
  
END  
  
That was the Digimon's theme. The paragraphs in the -----'s are the refrained ones. Oh yeah,   
and where there are ~*~ things, it seperates what I wrote from the song. Thanks!  
  



End file.
